Lust
by IceSoundNecro
Summary: Kakeru has troubles sleeping. Thoughts of Koharu floats in his mind, and he decides to solve that problem himself. Kind of KakeKoha
Kakeru stared at the ceiling. Unable to sleep, he tossed and turned, careful to not wake Masamune up. It had been like this for the past few nights. Ever since the dare a few days ago, or rather, what happened during the dare, he only had thoughts of one person at night: Koharu.

All he could think about before bed was the pink haired beauty. Her soft lips as he kissed her, the warmth of her body when he hugged her that day. Kakeru felt his pants becoming tight. It took him every ounce of self control to not just ravage her on the spot where anyone could have found him. Doing so might scare her away from him.

'Then again, maybe not?' Kakeru thought. 'What she said in the dream saved me. Oh damn why must she be so cute?' Kakeru shifted his legs, trying to lessen the ache down there.

Unfortunately for him, it meant rubbing his crotch against the sheets. His already thin layer of pants increased the pleasure he felt. The sensation of the fabric against his clothed member was enough to make him moan. His mind wandered to what Koharu would think if she knew he had such lustful desires for her.

'Ahh… Koharu…' Kakeru moaned. A mental image of her appeared in his mind.

With a sultry voice, he could imagine her saying ' _You poor thing_ ' and ' _Are you okay?'_ She would check his body on where it "hurts." Her innocence would allow her to unabashedly put her hand over his member, unaware of the effects it has on him.

Unconsciously, Kakeru wrapped his fingers around his shaft, his thumb touching the tip. He stroked himself, imagining it was Koharu's naive, unskilled fingers.

Thinking it would help Kakeru, Koharu would use her to lick his shaft as if it was ice cream. She probably would not be able to put his whole member into her mouth, but that was fine with him. Kakeru rubbed himself in a steady rhythm, matching his pace with imaginary Koharu's.

" _Kakeru-kun…"_ Koharu would moan with him still in her mouth. That moan would cause vibrations that tripled his sense of pleasure.

Her mouth would feel like a vacuum, sucking his member with such fervor that it took all of his effort to not come too quickly. He would lightly grip a lock of Koharu's hair, enjoying her shocked expression as he prompted her to take him in deeper.

Of course, he would not be too rough on pulling her hair, just light tugging would do. Koharu would willingly oblige to him. She would use her hands to massage whatever she could not take in.

Kakeru unknowingly used his free hand to massage his balls, teasing himself the way he imagined Koharu would.

"AHH! Koharu! Ah ah uhh," Kakeru arched his back at the sensation. He felt his seed on his hand, the warm liquid dirtying his bedsheet.

"Ahhh," Kakeru panted. He could imagine Koharu surprised if he spilled his essence in her mouth. Given her inexperience, he guessed she might end up choking a bit.

That, or she would pull back when he came, spraying his seed all over her face and shirt. Kakeru felt himself hard again at that thought.

" _Kakeru-kun…? What is this liquid?"_ Koharu would ask, her face flushed.

Kakeru gripped his sheets. Any more would result in problematic ordeals for him. His bed was already stained and he could smell the musky scent of his semen in the room. If anyone, and by anyone he meant Masamune, were to find out, explaining to them was going to be awkward.

But when Kakeru gently touched his erect member all rational thoughts flew out of the window. In his mind, the innocent- no, HIS innocent Koharu is trembling, in fear, confusion or anticipation he could not know. Kakeru realised he had no idea just how knowledgeable Koharu was in the topic of sex.

'She was asking about sleeping together the other day, so maybe she does know?' Kakeru pondered. 'Or maybe she thinks it means that when people sleep together, they literally just sleep on the same bed.'

Kakeru pictured himself lying in bed next to her. He imagined Koharu was the type to fall asleep easily. He could see her cute sleeping expression, how her lips were slightly parted, as if inviting him to kiss her. He traced her imaginary lips with his finger.

'So soft….' Kakeru leaned in and kissed her.

He bit her lower lip, making her gasp at the sudden pain. Kakeru grinned. He wrapped an arm around Koharu's body, pulling her closer. He saw her eyes open, shocked at what was going on. He noticed how hazy her eyes look, a blush evident on her cheeks. Kakeru ceased his attack to observe her flushed expression.

He could tell. It was as clear as day that she was enjoying it. He began trailing kisses to her neck, biting and sucking occasionally. Koharu moaned at his ministrations. She trembled when Kakeru sucked on her neck, much like a vampire would, minus the sucking of blood part.

Heat was definitely prominent in the situation. Kakeru could feel her small breasts through her thin nightgown. Nothing erotic, it was just meant for summer sleep. He could feel Koharu's hard nipples pressed against his chest.

Kakeru returned his affections to her lips, silencing her on whatever coherent words she was about to say. He heard her moan through the kiss, prompting him to take it up a notch, his control slowly slipping through his fingers.

Kakeru inserted his tongue into her mouth, feeling the odd, yet familiar sensation of… fabric?

It was then Kakeru realised he was making out with his pillow. He snapped out of his trance at that epiphany. His pillow was wet with drool, with a few small tears.

Kakeru wiped off the remaining drool off his lips. His face was flushed and he could feel his body coated with sweat

'Huh, I didn't realise my teeth are that sharp,' Kakeru thought. He shook his head. 'No wait, before that I can't exactly sleep with the pillow being like this now.'

Pants still pulled down to his knees, his disheveled appearance, Kakeru snapped himself back to reality - the sad reality that is the risk of Masamune walking into his room. He could imagine Masamune getting flustered and angry if he saw the state Kakeru was in. Rather, Kakeru himself would rather not have anyone else but his precious Koharu seeing him like that. For Masamune to see it…. The thought was enough to soften himself down there.

"Guess I have to clean up huh," Kakeru muttered to himself. He smelled his clothes, aware of the scent of sex on it. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes, he was almost at the door when he remembered.

'Wait, am I supposed to clean the bedsheets too?' Kakeru groaned. 'One large transport flower coming right up…' He begrudgingly removed the sheets from the bed, placing them on the floor.

Kakeru got to his usual stance, letting a humongous flower appear out of thin air, encircling the dirty fabrics. Fortunately for him no one noticed him leave the room with the large flower in his hands. He spent the rest of his night in the bath washing himself and the bedsheets.


End file.
